I'll Wear Out The Words 'I Love You'
by SapphiresAndPineapples
Summary: She sat down and pulled her legs up while Shawn put his arm around her and she snuggled up against him, laying her head on his shoulder. Shawn closed his eyes and softly kissed the side of her head, breathing in the sweet smell of her hair. Juliet's eyes closed as well, and she whispered "I love you Shawn." /Romance and fluff. Please Review/


_**Authors Note: **Just some Shulesy fluff. ;) I wrote this before the finale, so don't judge me. :P Inspired by the song. _

Love; true and pure love for Juliet O'Hara was what filled Shawn's heart to the point where he felt he might explode. There was no doubt in his mind that Juliet was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He smiled as he watched her move about the living room, lighting candles and turning on the radio. She was wearing one of his shirts, and the soft glow of the already lit candles behind her outlined her bare, slender legs. Shawn didn't care what anyone else said, Juliet was the most beautiful being to ever walk the earth. She finished with the candles, and turned to face Shawn. She smiled softly and said "Should I come over there?" Shawn's right eyebrow shot up and he grinned. "If you don't I'll come get you." Juliet let out a quiet laugh and practically floated across the room to the couch Shawn was lounging on. She sat down and pulled her legs up while Shawn put his arm around her and she snuggled up against him, laying her head on his shoulder. Shawn closed his eyes and he softly kissed the side of her head, breathing in the sweet smell of her hair. Juliet's eyes closed as well, and she whispered "I love you Shawn." He laid his head against hers and whispered back "I love you too Jules." Shawn's life with Juliet was the exact opposite of what he ever dreamed his love life would look like, in the sense that it was infinitely better. Juliet was everything to him, and he had never imagined one could love as much as he loved her.

They had come home from a romantic dinner about half an hour previously to have dessert: a special pineapple cobbler that Juliet had baked. No matter how much she hated to admit it, Shawn had her totally hooked on pineapples. And whenever she insisted that strawberry was still her favorite, Shawn would chase her down and tickle her until she admitted "the truth." Even if the timing was ranging from slightly to extremely inappropriate. Juliet never let Shawn forget the fell-into-a-pool-while-apprehending-a-criminal debacle of 2012. Shawn grinned at the memory and started stroking Juliet's hair.

"Shawn?"

"Mhm?"

"Where are we going?"

Shawn's brow furrowed and he said "What do you mean?"

Juliet sat up and looked up at him. "Us." She pointed her finger at the two of them. "Where are we going?"

Then Shawn heard a certain song come on the radio, and he grinned. "How about to the dance floor?"

Juliet rolled her eyes. "Shawn I'm being serious."

Shawn took her hand gently in his. "So am I."

Juliet was confused. "You mean…you actually want to dance? We've only ever danced once, and that was months ago."

Shawn smiled and replied "I don't think me constantly refusing to dance is fair to you." He raised his eyebrows and gestured to the open space with his head. Juliet sighed and decided to let the other thing drop. Why spoil this perfect night? She smiled and said "Okay." Shawn led her to the middle of the room and pulled her close, his left hand on the small of her back and the fingers of his right slowly intertwining with hers. They moved slowly together and listened to the song that was playing.

_Forever can never be long enough for me, feels like I've had long enough with you. Forget the world now we won't let them see, but there's one thing left to do. Together can never be close enough for me, feels like I am close enough to you. You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you, you're beautiful._

All throughout the song, Juliet's head was on Shawn's shoulder and he held her close, softly rubbing circles on her back with his face buried in her hair. As they neared the end of the song, Shawn pulled away slightly and started swaying comically to the chorus while holding her hands. This made Juliet smile and giggle.

_Now that the wait is over, and love has finally shown her my way, marry me. Today and every day, marry me. If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this café, say you will._

Then Shawn spun her slowly, while at the same time reaching into his pocket.

_Promise me you'll always be happy by my side, I promise to sing to you when all the music dies._

Suddenly Shawn was on one knee in front of her, with a tiny blue box in his hand. He opened it and sang the last few words. "And marry me, today and every day. I'm so glad I had the nerve to say hello in that café, say you will." Juliet's hand flew to her mouth and she gasped. Shawn could tell she was hiding a huge smile behind her hand, and his only got bigger.

The music stopped, and Shawn said "Juliet, ever since I met you at that diner and we started working together I knew I really liked you. When you were captured by Yin I realized just how much I couldn't lose you, and how much I loved you. When we talked about getting married at that lover's retreat a few years back I knew I wasn't ready. But now, after everything we've been through together…" Shawn looked down for a moment, then took a deep breath and looked into her eyes. "When I'm with you Jules, there's nothing I can't do. Every day you inspire me to be a better man, and you constantly amaze me with your strength, your heart. _And_ your sexiness if that's doesn't seem too excessive." Juliet let out a stifled laugh behind her hand before he continued. "I don't know what my life would look like if I had never met you, but I know it would be empty and meaningless without you in it, Juliet."

Juliet couldn't hide her smile any longer as Shawn held up the little box. "So, Juliet O'Hara, would you make me the happiest man in the world, possibly even in California, and marry me?" Juliet looked like she was about to burst. "Oh my god yes, Shawn, yes!"

Shawn's entire face positively glowed as he stood up and slowly slid the ring on her finger. Juliet gazed at it for a moment, and then threw her arms around Shawn, laughing. Shawn picked her up and swung her around a few times, then set her back down on her feet. They were almost instantly engaged in a long, passionate kiss.

Shawn hugged Juliet tightly, and she held him just as close. Grinning, Shawn picked Juliet up, threshold style, and walked slowly toward the bedroom, kissing all the way. And they knew this was right. This was perfect. That they would love each other forever, be together forever. And, no matter what came their way, get through it together.

Shawn laid Juliet down on their bed and resumed their passionate kissing. Juliet had her hands on Shawn's shoulders, and while he was softly kissing her neck, she noticed something.

"Shawn, does this ring have a pineapple engraved on it?"

҉҉҉҉҉


End file.
